1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf equipment and, more particularly, to an all season putting system which permits a golfer to practice putting while indoors.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
All season golf putting practice systems are available for permitting golfers to practice their putting strokes indoors so that they are not restricted to practicing the game only in good weather. Such systems range from a relatively simple roll-up carpet having a foam backing and a cup formed at one end thereof, to an entire indoor putting range having several different stationary playing holes, each presenting unique challenges to the golfer.
For individual golfers interested in setting up a practice system in their home or office, a simple system such as the roll-up carpet device is preferred since it permits easy transportation, set-up and storage of the device, and does not consume a significant amount of space. However, because roll-up devices lay directly on the ground during use, the cup formed in the carpet is very shallow, and is only able to accommodate one or two golf balls before it is necessary for the golfer to walk to the cup and retrieve the balls. Thus, practice must be interrupted frequently.
Alternate constructions exist which include a putting surface that is raised off of the ground by a distance sufficient to permit the use of a sloped ball return path leading away from beneath the cup back toward the golfer. By providing this feature, it is not necessary for the golfer to ever interrupt practice as the balls automatically are returned by the device.
Known raised systems include a rigid frame that spans the entire length and width of the putting device, and are much heavier than simpler designs. Thus, conventional raised constructions provide certain advantages over roll-up devices, but at the cost of added weight and complexity. In addition, because the putting surface of such systems is raised off of the ground, it is necessary to provide a separate standing base adjacent the surface that must be moved along the length of the surface each time the golfer chooses to change the length of the putts being practiced.
Another feature of conventional raised putting systems is that they may be leveled above the floor on which they are set up so as to provide a truly horizontal putting surface. This represents an improvement over roll-up systems that rest directly on the floor. However, many golfers would like to practice putting across a breaking surface which more closely simulates a real outdoor putting green. Available raised putting systems permit the entire frame to be angled to accomplish such adjustment in the break of the putting surface, but do not permit one end of the putting surface to be twisted relative to the other in order to simulate a more complex break across the surface.